It All Started with Kiss Cam
by MissGreenEyes93
Summary: Bella Swan is given a Basketball ticket by her best friend Rose and she attends the game with Edward, a friend of Rose's husband. Love springs from a Kiss Cam that wins Edward and Bella a Holiday. All Human. E/B, R/E, A/J. Canon pairings. All romance and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

It All Started with Kiss Cam

Prologue:

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Please Bella, Just take the ticket! It will be fun I promise!"

I sighed at my best friend.

"Fine!" I snatched the ticket from her hand that she was waving in front of my face.

Rosalie McCarty, my best friend grinned. She had got victory. She has asked me for the last few days to take a basketball ticket and I had refused. Sports wasn't my thing, I was rubbish at school, getting constantly hit with the ball in netball or hitting people with the ball. I wasn't very popular. Also my Dad Charlie is a sport fanatic and bored me to tears with his stories of all the amazing games that he watched on TV and had been too. That had put me off until now. I would be going to my first ever basketball match. Sigh.

"Edward's lovely Bella! He's a doctor you know! And single" she smiled with a wink.

That was another thing; I would be going with an old friend of Emmett's, Rose's husband. I had never met Edward, but he and Emmett had met at university, while they were doing their medical degrees. Edward had been offered a place at a hospital in New York, so he had moved away while Emmett stayed close by to be with Rosalie and had gotten a position close to home. But now Edward had moved back, and was now working at the same hospital as a Emmett as a Neurosurgeon.

Emmett had booked the tickets in advance but Rose had booked a holiday for their upcoming wedding anniversary.

She had been a bit upset when she found the tickets. I was round their house when they had a argument about them.

_"EMMETT MCCARTY! What are these?" Waving the tickets frantically in her hands._

_Emmett McCarty, who was a 6ft 6 muscular man, towered over his 5ft 8 wife. But one look on Rose's face it looked like he shrunk in size._

_"Tickets for a Basketball Match" he muttered._

_"And what day does it say on the tickets"_

_"Saturday"_

_"And what day are we going away?"_

_"Saturday"_

_"So why are their two tickets in your name for this match?"_

_" Honey.. I booked those tickets ages ago! They were a welcome home present for Edward" There was a little whine in his voice. Poor Emmett._

_"I forgot about the date, and just booked them. I was going to give them both the tickets to Edward before you found out"_

_Rose raised her eyebrow and stared at her husband._

_"Fine. You are forgiven, but does Edward know anyone to go with? He can't go on his own."_

_"No not yet, but I was thinking of asking Jacob"_

_"Jacob?!" Rose shouted._

_Uh oh. Bad choice Emmett I thought. Jacob black was the local mechanic that had become sort of friends with Emmett when he had some work done on his car._

_"He is an Idiot, and a pervert! Do you see the way he looks at me and Bella?_

_"She's right" I snorted. I remember when Rose and I had met up with him and Emmett once for drinks and he gave me and rose a sly grin when we arrived looking at us up and down and he constantly tried to feel me up at the table where I would grab hand and shove it away. Emmett was completely oblivious. Jacob would also go and get drinks and flirt with nearly every girl at the bar, often being turned down or being shoved away by boyfriends, and if he was drunk enough he would get into fights with them. I never went out with him and Emmett any more after that._

_"Jacob is certainly creepy, Edward wouldn't want to hang around with him" I continued and I saw Rose nod agreeing._

_"I think he's alright, a man whore yeh, but okay" said Emmett._

_"Don't ask him" said Rose._

_"Fine" Sighed Emmett. "Who then?"_

_Suddenly Rose looked at me and smiled._

_"What about you?" she asked._

_"Me?" I stammered. That was unexpected._

_"Yes! Come on Bella, it's a great idea, you will get to meet Edward then"_

_"I don't know... I don't even like Basketball"_

_"Oh come on Bells, there will be lots of hunky men in shorts. That's the only reason I go with Emmett!" Rose laughed._

_"Oi!" Emmett pouted. I laughed._

_"Aww I'm kidding sweet cheeks, your my hunky man" and Rose pinched his cheeks in a lovingly manner and Emmett proceeded to Kiss her._

_"Thanks, Sweetie"_

_"Ewww" I looked away. Those two were gross to look at. How I've put up with them for 5 years I do not know._

_After Rose and Emmett spend about 5 minutes all over each other, Rose looked back at me._

_"So what you think?"_

_"Err. I don't know. I'll think about it"_

_"Fine, but I'll keep asking!" she said with a smirk._

_"I'll force you to go if I have to" she added._

_"Rose…" I moaned._

So this is when today happened and I finally agreed to go to the Basket ball match with Edward.

Oh joy!

* * *

><p>AN: Hi all, it's been a while since I've last uploaded something on here. But I'd thought I'll come back after lots of Hospital treatment and give something new a try :) Sorry it's short, but I hope to upload another chapter soon. Hope you like it! If you do, remember to press that little review button ^_*. Thanks!

A/N: Updated a few things! Noticed a few spelling and editing issues.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I KNOW IT'S LATE. VERY LATE. I'm so sorry guys. Life has been busy, from being very ill, to moving towns and to starting University! ****I hope to upload several chapters over the next few days and you may be lucky to get two in one day ;). I'm off for a while for the summer until I can find a job that I'm in desperate need off D: Thank you for the lovely review and the amount of follows my first chapter. I can't tell how much this means to me and hope you that will stick by me. Hugs xxx (ps. It's currently 5.10am here and I've had no sleep, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.)**

BPOV:

It was Saturday morning of the game, and I was sprawled tiredly on my bed in my PJ's, sipping a coffee while Rosalie was ruffling in my wardrobe picking out my clothes for the game, later that day. Her and Emmett's flight wasn't for several hours and had decided to wake me up at 8am by pounding on my door, and when I answered bleary eyed and hair like a nest, she bounced in my small apartment with a bag in her hand and a steaming hot coffee from Starbucks. The coffee was a life saver, but I was hoping to have a lie in after a 20hr shift at work. I could never win over Rosalie picking out my usual day or evening wear for when we go out or had a party to go to, but most of my clothes consisted of jeans and t-shirts as they were the most comfortable clothing and I was used to wearing scrubs (as I was a Paediatrician at The Seattle Mother and Child Medical Centre) for most of the week.

"So I have a Washington Huskies top and a purple hat you can wear this afternoon for the game, but you need some jeans to go with it." the sound of Rosalie muffled voice said and then pair of black jeans, came flying out behind and landed on me. They were my favourite and they had holes at the knees.

"You need more clothes Bella" Rosalie huffed and appeared from my wardrobe her arms stuffed with more of my clothing.

"But I have loads of jeans and t-shirts" I huffed. I placed my now empty coffee cup on my bedside table.

"Exactly, that's all you have" Said Rosalie, dumping the clothes in her arms on my bed, a shoe in the pile, fell to the floor.

"Do you even own a dress anymore, apart from the ones that you borrow?"

_I don't like wearing dresses. Well... not unless I'm forced by someone *Cough* Rose._

"Err.. Nope" I said not entirely sure that I did, but to come to think of it, they may be an old dress stuffed in the back of my wardrobe somewhere.

"Well looks like I need to take you shopping AGAIN" sighed Rosalie.

"NO!" I moaned. I don't like shopping either… Yep. I don't like much.

"Oh shush! When I get back, I'm taking you shopping. You never know what will happen between you and Edward. You will need some date clothing!" She gave me a wink, with a smirk on her face.

Groaning, I flopped face first on my bed and stuffed my pillow on my head. There she was going to try and set me again. I was terrible at dating, I was mumbling fool, plus they always end awful or even my date not turning up in the first place. But she was planning to set me up with Edward, a friend of Emmett's. It would be too awkward.

I heard Rose laughing and sit down beside me on the bed.

"Come on Bells, it won't be that bad, Edward is a nice guy. He's a bit like you, smart and quiet. I don't think he had many friends out in New York, so it will good to get to know each other, Right? I'm not forcing you to date him. But just give him a chance yeah?"

She was right I guess, I hadn't even met him yet and anyway we could become good friends. Lifting my head up from under my pillow I looked a Rosalie.

"Fine. But I pick out my new clothes, Okay?" Rosalie stood up and smiled down at me.

"Alright fine. But I get to pick out at least one dress for you?"

"Fine" I sighed.

Looking at my alarm clock, it now read just gone 9am.

"Shouldn't you be off soon?" I said.

Rosalie nodded looking at the time.

"We still got plenty of time to get to the airport, but Emmett still hasn't packed his bag and I need to make food for the airport wait, because you know what he is like."

I laughed. Typical Emmett.

"Yep I know. That's why there is a prepared snack in the fridge for both you and Emmett"

"Aww Thanks Bells! You are the greatest!" and Rose proceeded to give a bear hug that was almost as strong as her husband's.

"Now you have fun and text me how it goes ok?"

"Okay mother" I grinned and hugged her back.

We broke free and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright my lovely, wear your hair up and be good!"

"Yes Mother. Now shoo and have a great weekend!" I laughed and I did the shooing motion.

"Fine. Fine" and she left my room, blowing me one last kiss. I heard her get the food out of my fridge and with one last 'Bye Bells' she was gone.

I flopped back on my bed, too comfortable to move right now.

I had more than 5 hours to get ready for the game. I could have a nap until then right?

Yep a Nap. That sounded good and I soon fell back to sleep.


End file.
